In the Mines
by Roarax
Summary: Set somewhere in S01. Regina and Emma face-off in the mines of Storybrooke, and unexpected feelings arise. Rated M for future chapters.


"Regina…" fear coats your tone, and the noticeable tremor in your voice makes the Evil Queen smile. "Regina. You don't have to do this."

The devilish grin doesn't leave her lips as she speaks, "Oh, I know. Of course I know that. I'm doing this because I _want _to."

She steps closer. Your back hits the stone walls of the mines of Storybrooke, and the damp rock presses its humidity into the material of your shirt. The shivers that run through your body are now fueled by a cold wetness in addition to gripping fear. An unpleasant odor finds its way to your nose, and you unwillingly inhale the thick scent of mold and heat.

The woman before you has come to a stop, so close that you can feel the warmth radiating from the ball of fire that she holds in the palm of her hand. The stray flames of her magic dance in the control of her grasp, licking at her fingers like a pet acknowledging their master.

An inevitable dread cuts into you like a knife through butter when she takes another step forward, the ball of fire now held protectively between your two bodies.

_This is it._ Your heart is pounding, palms sweating, and you feel a sting in the back of your eyes. _This is it. I'm going to die. There's no fucking way I'm going to let her see me cry before she finishes me off. No fucking way._

"Henry's never going to forgive you." You spit the words at her, the hate in your tone dripping like acid.

She smiles again. That perfect smile. "Henry's never going to know."

"You _can't_ make him _love you_."

The flame in her palm goes up in a flash of smoke as she grips your throat with that same hand, pressing against your windpipe and cutting off your air supply. She speaks to you through clenched teeth. "Stop it. You don't know that."

"R―Reg…"

You can't breathe.

Your hands come up to claw at her grip and a fright for your life emerges. _This is it._

"We were _fine_ before you showed up." Regina's tone rises in pitch: an unspoken confession of her emotional vulnerability. "Henry loved me once. When you got involved, everything went to _shit_. Now you're going to pay the price of ever having come to Storybrooke."

She releases her grasp to allow you to swallow all the oxygen your lungs can manage, and she closes her grip against your throat once more. The delight in her gaze illuminates her expression; she looks into your eyes as her fingers tighten, and you can feel the satisfaction that spreads through her when she realizes she's won.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you the _human_ way," she giggles, pressing her body harder into yours and bringing her lips to the shell of your ear. "It's how you deserve to die."

The world around you begins to blur; you see stars appear in the depths of the mines, against the stone walls and the rusty metal tracks. Darkness begins to creep into your field of vision, and your surroundings slowly slip from your conscious grasp.

Regina releases you once more, and you inhale a new breath of life.

You look into her expression and are appalled by the thrill that is present in her chocolate gaze. She looks so happy.

Like a cat playing with a mouse, the Evil Queen incapacitates you again, this time with her supernatural abilities from the Enchanted Forest. Her smile grows, the tightening sensation around your body enveloping you in an invisible and rigid sheet. Your head is the only mobile thing in your control, and you thrash it from side to side, cursing the dark-haired witch.

"_Fuck_ you, Regina." Teeth grinding, jaw clenched, you silently hope she inches forward so you can rip a bite from her perfect face.

She closes her eyes and moans. "Ohh, yes. I love this side of you, my dear. So unlike your mother… so much anger."

A loathing for this malicious woman builds inside of you, and you can feel the redness crawl up your neck and color your face. You know that any sign of hatred that you show her will only be perceived as a step closer to victory. She wants to break you. She wants to evoke your darkest self.

You cease to squirm. She cocks her head quizzically.

"He's not your son." You choose your words carefully, a claustrophobic fear wrapping its frosty limbs around your immobile body. "You are _not_ his mother. I am. And no matter what you do here and today, he _will _find his way back to me."

A wave of realization washes over her, and you feel a waiver in the current magic that binds you into submission. You flex your arms, and find that the rigid and invisible sheet around you has become malleable, almost elastic.

"You're right," she whispers the words. "You…"

An unfamiliar emotion crosses her features, and you try to decipher it using every ability that you possess to read people like a book. Her pupils noticeably dilate, and she licks her lips. She nods and repeats: "You're right."

The invisible sheet around you begins to rise in temperature, a comfortable warmth enveloping you. Regina steps forward, her body brushing against yours. She looks into your eyes, a gentle and calming expression coming over her. You try to jerk away from her, but are kept firmly in place by the Queen's supernatural ability, and your attempt to escape does nothing more than makes her grin.

"What are you doing?" You feel the heat of her breath against your lips; the delicate scent of her perfume washing over you.

"If I want Henry," her eyes are glazed over, the depths of her daydreams carrying her away from the real and now, "then I have to have you. You have to be mine."

"Haa...leeeeettt's not g-get ahead of ourselves, n-n-now." You stammer through declining her obvious invitation, the babbles of your discomfort echoing against the walls of the mines. "You're a funny lady. Very funny."

Her distant look does not flicker; her voice is a whisper. "The answer was under my nose this entire time. You've been right here… the key to true love."

A rosy pink colors the Evil Queen's cheeks, her smile illuminated by intent. Her eyes have softened their glare, though she isn't any less intimidating. The supernatural power holding you submissive begins to feel familiar, enveloping your body with warmth.

You can feel your heart thundering in your chest. The saliva in your mouth runs dry. Your gaze drops to her full lips.

_Wait. What?_

"The moment I first saw you," she begins her confession, "I knew you would be important. Just something about you… your beauty, your confidence, your _competitiveness_."

She grabs your cheeks, pressing her fingers closer together to pucker your lips and pull at the skin of your face like putty. Her brows furrow and she grins wide enough for you to see her perfect white teeth. When she begins to shake your head from side to side, you recoil from her grasp and attack her hand with your bite. Your teeth clamp down onto thin air, and a low growl rumbles in your throat.

The Queen's excitement radiates from her like a glowing aura. "That flame you've got burning inside of you, I love it so much. I can feel its heat."

Her eyes are wild and alive, roaming your body as they please.

"Regina, w-wait." The thrumming of your pulse beats against your temples, and a rush of energy surges throughout your body. The denouement of events has so drastically been altered from its original course that your mind has a hard time focusing on one single thing. The fear that you felt before in the pit of your stomach still lingers. Her pupils dilate, her chest heaves with an unfamiliar excitement, and her lips twist into a smile.

You jump when you feel the heat of her hands slip under your shirt and rest against your bare stomach. "My dear, dear Emma…"

Her eyes have locked onto yours, and all of a sudden you can see every ounce of humanity that the Evil Queen bottles up inside of herself. Desire clouds her gaze, the attraction painfully obvious. How did you not notice this look before?

Her hand at your stomach begins to explore, delicate fingers soaking up the sensations of your skin against hers. You try to squirm once more, but your efforts prove futile. Regina's magic holds you submissive, and anger bubbles in your gut. You feel her hand rise, taking in your ribs, your sternum, and finally resting just beneath your left breast.

"I _always_ get what I want." She hisses the words, a deeper ache breaking her voice. "I _always_ win."

Regina presses her weight forward, and a sharp sting sizzles its way from your chest and throughout your entire body. The pain shocks your senses to life, and a bright white light blinds you from the sight of anything at all. An unknown force compresses your chest, your oxygen cuts off, and the harsh sting of her attack spreads to your extremities.

Your vision returns to normal. The pain does not linger.

In the midst of your magical, defensive response, the Evil Queen was propelled against the opposite wall of the mine. Bits and pieces of rocks and dirt now mark her expensive-looking pantsuit, and a fresh trail of bright red blood trickles down her temple and onto the breast of her chemise. She has not lost consciousness, and she does not look happy.

"Stay away from my heart, witch."

The hatred in Regina's eyes turns into a playful challenge upon hearing your warning, and she wipes the blood from her face with the back of her hand.

"_Feeiiisty,_" she drools the word, hoisting herself to her feet and patting away the specks of soil and rock. A smear of dirt marrs the side of her face, the filth mingling with the blood that trails down her cheek. "I suppose I don't really have a choice, now, do I?"

You hold your chin high, jaw clenched, and answer, "I suppose not."

"That thing you've got going on," she gestures to all of you, a displeased smirk on her face, "it means you're using defensive magic without even being aware of it. How is that possible?"

Her question is irrelevant to you, so you ignore it and focus on what's important. Your biceps and back strain as you press outwards into the invisible sheet that holds you vulnerable. Jaw clenched, heels digging into the dirt beneath you, your muscles scream out for you to _stop_. Being held captive like this is unfamiliar and invigorating to you, and the desire to escape grows overwhelming; your body tenses in anticipation as the Evil Queen approaches, the aggressive beat of your heart pumping new life into your body.

Regina comes face-to-face with you, her nose inches from yours. The scent of her perfume washes over you, filling your nostrils with a thick yet delicate odor that captivates your attention. Your mouth runs dry, and you begin to feel anxiety and suspense cloud your judgement as her smile turns devious.

Your breath hitches when she tilts her head. You mirror her actions, inclining your neck to follow her face. Her lips part. _Fuck. _You feel her hot breath against your mouth. Heat radiates from her core, and you find yourself slowly drawn to it. Your eyes meet. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Temptation is the darndest thing," Regina whispers the words.

You know that the situation has quickly become dangerous; you can tell just how deeply you've dug your own grave as you lose yourself in the inexhaustive power present in her dark gaze. Her lips catch your eye, their color akin to a bright, red apple.

The Evil Queen presses the length of her lithe form against yours, tearing through her own binding magic before capturing your lips with her own. Without the invisible sheet enveloping you, your arms fly outwards, until you feel the warmth and stability of her hand on the small of your back. Her touch makes you melt, and you feel your rational inhibition liquefying and slipping away one drop at a time. Her mouth moves expertly against yours, soft yet dominant, and she takes control of the kiss.

These is nothing more satisfying in that moment than the sensation of her hands roaming your body, her messy hair falling against your face, and the low growl of satisfaction that rumbles in her throat. You let the Evil Queen figuratively sweep you off your feet, melting into her touch and parting your lips to greet her tongue with your own.

Your heart thunders in your chest. Her lips burn against yours, evoking an unfamiliar passion that you've never before experienced. You are overwhelmed by the proximity of your arch nemesis, conflicting emotions waging war within your mind. No longer under the binding spell of her constricting magic, you hesitantly place your hands on Regina's waist and feel her sigh. The hum of her approval vibrates against your tongue, and you find yourself desperate to hear that sound once more.

You become inebriated by her proximity, hypnotized by the rhythmic sway of her hips, and intimidated by the power that sizzles from the tips of her fingers. You find yourself under her spell, the threads of her magic binding you together and igniting your body to a point where you feel like you might burst.

She breaks the kiss and pulls away, tearing your attention from the softness of her skin and the gentle press of her lips. You reach up to grab her cheeks, nails digging into her face, and you hold the Evil Queen at a distance with the stiffness of your grip. Her eyes meet yours, and time stops. You allow your gaze to roam her face, familiarizing yourself with her perfect features, flawless skin, and malicious smile.

You match her grin before pulling her close and crushing your lips together once more. This second kiss is even more invigorating, and you can feel the excitement crackling beneath your skin. The beat of your heart is obvious against your left breast, and you revert to the mental state of a thirteen-year-old boy. Your open hands trace the contours of her shoulders, descending to caress her breasts, and continuing down to enclose her waist. You are drunk with desire.

Your lips part, you are both out of breath.

The thought of Henry, your son, flashes through your mind. "Regina…"

"Kiss me again," she whispers the words, impatience in her eyes and hunger in her tone.

"Wait…" you press an open hand to her chest when she inches closer, "this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

She places her hand atop yours, trapping your palm against her breast. Her gaze drops to your arm, and her lips curl into a mischievous smile. The Evil Queen looks up at you, and back down to your arm, nodding her head in its direction. You find yourself shocked upon seeing your bare skin come to life with magic; an illumination of white light emphasizes the direction of your veins, pulsing brighter with every beat of your heart. You are literally glowing.

"Aroused, are we?" Regina's amusement is obvious.

You pull your arm away from her, bringing both of your hands out to examine the magic coursing through you. You can still feel the unusually strong pounding of your heart, and notice the synchronization between your pulse and the light. You shine brighter in some places than others, amplified by anticipation and the build-up of an uncomfortable tension within your core.

"What the hell is this?" You shake your hands as if the glow might drip off of your fingers like water; your efforts show no success. "I look like a fucking Christmas tree!"

You look up to Regina for guidance, and find that she has taken a step back to admire your burst of magical energy. Her arms are crossed under her generous chest, and her eyebrows have risen to the hairline of her scalp. You've never seen such an impressed look upon her face.

"If you let me," her voice has dropped an octave, wrapped in a ribbon of promise, "I'll be more than glad to show you the extent of your potential."

The Evil Queen holds out her hand, excitement in her chocolate irises, and you hesitate. _What now?_

**To be continued…?**

**Thank you for reading! Your reviews are my prime motivator, so please let me know what you think! I've had a crush on the Evil Queen since episode 1.**


End file.
